


Star Sight

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [56]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 18. G1; Mirage/Hound/Trailbreaker - Stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Sight

Mirage snuggled between his two mechs on the grass and stared up at Terra’s alien sky. It was beautiful, and he could not remember a time where he had stopped to gaze up at the stars when he had lived on Cybertron. He had always been...busy, and youthful arrogance had kept him far from these sort of simple pleasures. 

Hound gave his hand a gentle squeeze, his field reaching out to entwine with Mirage’s and Trailbreaker did the same on the other side. They were content to just sit and watch. The silence stretching out before them, but it was not an uncomfortable one. Far from it. There was a deep contentment in all of their fields, and Mirage found himself smiling. It was an odd thing to feel so happy and jubilant in the middle of a war. He had lost everything...but in that moment it seemed like he had gained so much more. Had the Towers not fallen he would not be here, and he would never had met these two mechs. His spark protested such a thing. He didn’t want to imagine a world without them. 

He looked up at the stars and committed it to his memory banks. He wanted to comment this moment into the deepest part of his spark. He didn’t want to forget it or the happiness that seemed to infuse them all. It was such a fleeting thing that he was scared that it would slip through his fingers like stardust across a solar wind. He knew that such things were fleeting and easily lost. His world had already crumbled once, and he knew he could not bear it again.


End file.
